Many types of vehicle mounted lift apparatus are used for general utility and include a bucket for supporting an occupant therein. The lift apparatus is usually mounted on a truck and is typically used in the maintenance of electrical utility systems, window washing, fruit picking and for similar purposes. The occupant supporting bucket is mounted on a boom, and some buckets are also mounted for rotation about a vertical axis. It is desirable to lock or brake the bucket in a selected rotational position.
Certain locking devices have been developed for boom apparatus having occupant supported chairs or buckets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,708 discloses a mechanical latch device for locking an aerial chair in a predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,278 discloses a mechanical lock device for locking a bucket in a selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,926 discloses a brake device for latching a free hanging fork lift in a selected position. The fork lift implement does not pivot about a vertical pivot.
However none of the references disclose the use of a revolvable occupant supporting bucket having a brake type device for locking the bucket in a selected adjusted position.